


Come Closer To Me (Love Me Do)

by tripletrhythm



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletrhythm/pseuds/tripletrhythm
Summary: "Buy me a martini?"Jaehwan finds himself caught in the attention of the lounge's new act and isn't sure how to react. Taekwoon, however, has no qualms with the flirty new guy. In due time, everything settles into place.Thanks to sex. Some conversation, but mostly sex.





	Come Closer To Me (Love Me Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello after seven months! In case you're, like, who the hell is this: this is formerly mochibuns/lycheeteas, now under one new name: tripletrhythm. 
> 
> If you're not asking that, then well, I hope you enjoy the fic! It's just shameless hakeo pwp I wrote as a break from my other wip! Partially inspired by 'Love Me Do,' which is where the title is also from.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, please let me know if you see something I missed ~ Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated~

"Buy me a martini?"

 

Jaehwan glances over to see a handsome young man smiling at him, all dark hair and tan skin and glittering silver rings that adorns fingers which play at his lips.

 

Jaehwan cocks a brow. "What makes you think I'm going to buy a random stranger a drink?" he asks instead, turning his attention back to his own martini. Taekwoon is on stage, finishing the last few notes of his ballad. Jaehwan can already hear the wistful sighs right before the smattering of applause. He throws back the last dredges of his drink before he sets it back down on the bar counter. He plays with the remaining olive. "You're very bold."

 

"Hm. I get that a lot," replies the stranger, unperturbed by Jaehwan's cool demeanor. "I just think it'd be nice if the senior club singer buys a, shall we say, a good luck drink for the rookie."

 

Jaehwan, speared olive halfway to his mouth, stops and turns to face the stranger again. "You're the new dancer?"

 

The dancer sticks his hand out for a handshake. "Cha Hakyeon," he answers. "Lee Jaehwan, right? The other singer? I hear Jung Taekwoon is the one with the voice who makes you long for something you didn't know you were missing."

 

Jaehwan accepts the handshake, the slight coolness of the rings a soft contrast against Hakyeon's warmer skin. "Oh? And what have people said about me?"

 

"The voice that makes you desire someone you didn't know you desperately needed until that moment." Hakyeon squeezes his hand once before he lets go. "Well, I'm up next. Perhaps a drink before my performance isn't ideal - no one likes a sloppy dancer." With a smile, he slides off the stool and walks away presumably to head backstage. Jaehwan stares after him, long after he disappeared among the people, until someone pokes at his side. Jumping, he turns to see Taekwoon sidling into Hakyeon's vacant seat.

 

"What's that look on your face?" Taekwoon asks, raising one hand to the bartender. The bartender nods, already familiar with Taekwoon's post-stage order, and sets about making his drink.

 

"What look?" Jaehwan asks, moodily picking up his martini only to remember it's empty save for the lone olive. He sets it back down with a small huff.

 

"Like someone got under your skin. Or got your attention. Your serious expression is kind of distractingly hot, so it's hard to read sometimes." Taekwoon ignores Jaehwan's startled noise as he accepts a glass of wine from the bartender. "Thanks, Hyukkie."

 

"Must you be so bold?" Jaehwan retorts, catching Sanghyuk's eye and nodding when Sanghyuk tilts his head towards the empty glass.

 

"You never had a problem with it before." Taekwoon takes a sip of red wine. "I'm interested in the new guy."

 

Jaehwan turns his head so sharply, he nearly pulls something. "What."

 

"Hakyeon, right? Cha Hakyeon? I met him backstage before my performance." Another slow sip. "He knows what he wants. I can appreciate that."

 

"And that's interesting to you? Since when did you like bold guys?"

 

Taekwoon surveys Jaehwan over his glass of wine. "I fuck you, don't I?"

 

"Must you be so crass."

 

A sip. "You're not much better, and you know it." Taekwoon turns on his stool to look at the stage, and Jaehwan is suddenly aware of the hush that drops over the quietly chattering crowd. The main lights dim further, brightening the stage as Hakyeon walks out, confidence rigid in his posture.

 

"Hello," Hakyeon says into the microphone. "My name is Cha Hakyeon, and I'll be entertaining you for a bit on this fine evening. I hope you all enjoyed Taekwoon's stage - I most certainly did. I didn't think I would get to hear one of God's angels sing in person, but here we are." Hakyeon lifts his head and smiles towards Taekwoon at the other side of the club. Taekwoon immediately ducks his head, visibly biting back a smile on his lips. The crowd murmurs in agreement. "Tonight, unlike Taekwoon and Jaehwan's performances, I'll be dancing for you all. Please receive me well." After a slight bow, Hakyeon moves the microphone to the side of the stage before he takes the center. He sinks to his knees and hunches over, small and unassuming. The crowd is quiet.

 

Music starts, and it takes Jaehwan a second to realize it's Moonlight Sonata playing. As the familiar piano fades out into the background a more modern beat, Hakyeon slowly rises until he's on his knees. His eyes are half-lidded, hair falling into his gaze as he surveys the crowd.

 

There's something almost eerily unsettling between the heavy piano notes and the skidding beats that Hakyeon's body follows with terrifying precision. He bounces ever so slightly to every rhythm and skid, movement picking up as the song intensifies before breaking out into something wickedly dramatic. Hakyeon's dance is a flurry of something wildly desperate, hands moving fast and twirls even faster.

 

One part makes Jaehwan's breath catch: Hakyeon raises his hands before letting them fall back, framing his face and his beautiful smirk right before his expression jumps into something dark and serious, eyes boring holes into the crowd. Jaehwan can hear the audience gasp slightly.

 

When the performance ends, Hakyeon curling back into his original position, Jaehwan jumps in surprise when he hears even Taekwoon applauding and cheering with the rest of the club. It's rather unusual for the audience to be this vocal after a performance, and something prickles at Jaehwan.

 

Jealousy? Awe? Wonderment? Annoyance?

 

Taekwoon turns to Jaehwan. "We should do a stage with him," he says. "No, we need to do a stage with him."

 

Jaehwan scoffs slightly, remembers his refilled martini and takes a larger than necessary gulp. "We haven't done a collaborative stage in months."

 

"Exactly why we should do one."

 

"And there's no ulterior motive?"

 

Taekwoon looks Jaehwan directly in the eye. "Lee Jaehwan you know me much better than that." He snags Jaehwan's martini from him and lifts it to his lips, smirk poised elegantly at the rim. "I'm going to suck his dick."

 

Jaehwan grabs back his drink before Taekwoon can take a sip, mindful not to let it spill. "You're shameless."

 

"And so are you, but you're playing stubborn and hard to get. It's kind of cute but why drag it out?"

 

"It's who I am."

 

"It's funny how you both desire attention but simultaneously reject attention."

 

"I enjoy attention from afar, it's why I'm a lounge singer."

 

Taekwoon lifts his now empty wine glass. "Cheers to that." Jaehwan huffs a little in laughter and obediently takes a drink from his martini. He almost chokes on it when a voice behind him pipes up, "So, did you two like my dance?"

 

Jaehwan jerks around to see Hakyeon standing there, dabbing lightly at his face with a napkin. "It was... Good," Jaehwan replies.

 

"Just good?" Hakyeon repeats. There's a hint of disappointment to his voice. Jaehwan flounders a little only to be saved by Taekwoon who says, "It was like watching a dream. It felt unreal."

 

Hakyeon turns his attention onto Taekwoon, a dazzling smile on his face now as he says, "It's funny you say that because I named that performance 'Fantasy,' so you're kind of spot on."

 

"Buy you a drink?" Taekwoon asks.

 

Hakyeon nods. "I'd like that. What about Jaehwan?"

 

"I'm up next," Jaehwan interrupts before Taekwoon can answer. "But thanks for the offer. Taekwoon never buys me drinks." He makes a show of gesturing to his empty glass and eating the lone olive. The little plastic toothpick clinks as he drops it.

 

"I do too!"

 

Jaehwan snorts and hops off the stool, pausing long enough to flick at Taekwoon's dangling earring. "I can't remember the last time you bought me drink, but I can remember the last time you sucked my dick so... What does that say about you?" He laughs at Taekwoon's ensuing whine and Hakyeon's snickers.

 

"It just goes to show Taekwoon is a man of priorities," Hakyeon replies, grinning. Jaehwan makes a show of rolling his eyes before he walks off to get ready. When he glances back, Hakyeon has taken his seat and is leaning incredibly close to the pretty lounge singer. One silver-adorned hand rests high on Taekwoon's thigh as they laugh about something.

 

Jaehwan ignores the prickling at the back of his neck. He and Taekwoon aren't anything official. So what if Taekwoon and Hakyeon sleeps together? He ignores the tiny voice in his head that croons it's because he wants to sleep with Hakyeon, entranced by the hypnotizing dancer. He ignores the even tinier voice that wonders about bedding both Hakyeon and Taekwoon, and goes to splash water on his face while he regrets that second martini just a bit.

 

\---

 

Hakyeon becomes an absolute hit in the club. There are bigger audience turn outs now whenever Hakyeon is listed to perform, which means more revenue for the lounge.

 

He's probably why, no, he's definitely why their boss has come up with the hair-brained idea of a collaborative stage between him, Taekwoon and Hakyeon.

 

"We haven't had a shared stage in months," Jaehwan protests. "Isn't that, like, the opposite of what lounges stand for? Shouldn't stages just be one performer and maybe, like, someone on piano?"

 

His boss just gives Jaehwan an exasperated look, dark brows knitted together in bewilderment. "If the stage goes well," he says. "You three will get bonuses on your next paycheck. Maybe even a raise."

 

Jaehwan suddenly thinks it's a great idea, but woe is the vice that is greed because it's the reason why he's in a dance studio at one in the morning, Hakyeon purposefully running his fingers down Jaehwan's spine and stopping at the top of his ass. Taekwoon is off to the side, hip cocked out and an amused smile on his face.

 

"Relax," Hakyeon says.

 

"I am," Jaehwan returns.

 

"You keep stiffening under my touch. That's not relaxed."

 

"Can't Taekwoon have this part? Why don't we do the ballroom dancing hand movement... thing."

 

Hakyeon straightens Jaehwan again. "His longer limbs looks prettier being directed like that."

 

Turns out Hakyeon choreographs his own - and other people's - dances. Their collaborative stage, 'Love Me Do,' features him and Taekwoon singing while Hakyeon dances, but Hakyeon decided it would look really nice if Taekwoon and Jaehwan danced a little in the beginning.

 

"It's not even that much dancing," Hakyeon had said when he pitched the idea. "Really, it's more like moving around one another."

 

And he isn't wrong - the beginning is just him and Taekwoon circling one another, arms interlinked momentarily before he pushes Taekwoon into a tight twirl and runs his fingers across Taekwoon's arm and hand before lingering at his own lips. Next is Taekwoon being gently puppeted, arms being directed to the sides before being pushed downwards and then lifted again to dance in a manner akin to ballroom dancing, all quick and elegant hands holding onto one another lightly. The last one, the one Jaehwan isn't particularly fond of, is between him and Hakyeon where the dancer yanks Jaehwan down into a partial bow before twirling around and running his fingers down his spine.

 

"Jaehwan, you're tensing," Hakyeon repeats again as he drums his fingers, his stupid pretty fingers, onto Jaehwan's shoulder before he grips it and tugs him downwards. "It doesn't look smooth. I want you to fall into my touch, not make it seem like I'm yanking you around like a doll." Hakyeon presses his fingers to his lips. "I mean, it's not a bad look actually but we just need it a little bit smoother so you don't look so mechanical."

 

Taekwoon has moved so he's sitting on the floor. "You need to relax, Jaehwannie," he says. "Want me to blow you?"

 

Jaehwan splutters, nearly smacking Hakyeon in his haste to spin around to face his fellow lounge singer slash multiple-nights-stand. "Taekwoon!"

 

Taekwoon blinks innocently up at Jaehwan, all dark lashes against fair skin. "What? I know for a fact you're relaxed after a good orgasm. When was the last time you got any, hm?"

 

"Oh my god," Jaehwan groans, sinking into a crouch and hiding his face between his knees. "Shut up."

 

"It's a valid question!"

 

"...A little over a month."

 

"A- what? A month? Oh my god." Taekwoon's voice changes into one of realization. "Are you telling me you haven't had sex since I started sleeping with Hakyeon?"

 

Jaehwan lifts his head. "You're sleeping with Hakyeon?!"

 

Taekwoon just arches his brows, unimpressed. Okay, maybe he's known this whole time but hearing it straight from Taekwoon is much more jarring than from Sanghyuk’s mouth as he makes Jaehwan's martini and relays him the nightly gossip.

 

"So?" Hakyeon asks from somewhere above them, and Jaehwan almost forgets that Hakyeon is still in the room. "Are we doing this or what?"

 

"...Doing what?"

 

"Giving you a nice orgasm so you'll stop jumping under my touch every time we try to dance. You've nailed the first part with Taekwoon perfectly."

 

"That's because he's nailed me," Taekwoon interjects. Jaehwan groans again.

 

A hand touches lightly at Jaehwan's wrist and he lifts his head, finding himself face to face with Hakyeon. "In all seriousness," says Hakyeon. "If you're really not comfortable with that part of the dance, I'll scrap the whole intro. You two don't have to dance and can just stick to singing."

 

Jaehwan hesitates. It's tempting, but he thinks about all the hours Hakyeon must have put into making the choreography, and then how many hours he and Taekwoon have put into learning said choreography. It'd be a waste of all their hard work just because Jaehwan can't bring himself to relax under Hakyeon's hand. He shakes his head. "No, I- I want to do this. The dance. You must have worked hard to choreograph it."

 

Hakyeon shrugs. "It doesn't matter to me because if anything, I can use it for something else. This is about you, and Taekwoon too, as much as it's about me."

 

"No... I want to learn it. I'll work harder." Jaehwan's stupid traitorous heart flutters when he sees the bright, genuine smile on Hakyeon's face. He looks really touched, maybe a little flustered at Jaehwan's sincerity. "Ready?"

 

"Yep. You're really close to getting it right, y'know? Just a little bit more." Hakyeon stands up and offers a hand to Jaehwan, who accepts it and lets himself get pulled back up. "From the top?"

 

It takes another hour and a half, but Jaehwan finally manages to relax enough so that when Hakyeon's fingers flutter on his shoulder to pull him down, he moves into the touch instead of jerking downwards in the general direction. He still jolts a little at Hakyeon's hand sliding down his spine, but that's more manageable.

 

"You did it!" Hakyeon says delightedly, bouncing forward as Jaehwan straightens. To Jaehwan's surprise, Hakyeon reaches up and cups his face between both his hands before giving him a quick kiss right on the lips. Jaehwan blinks a few times, trying to register what just happened.

 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon says softly, and Hakyeon seems to realize what he's done and practically flies back from Jaehwan, putting space between them.

 

"Oh god," Hakyeon says, one hand coming to cover his mouth. "J-Jaehwan I'm so... I'm so sorry I shouldn't have kissed you so suddenly. I got so caught up, and I just... I shouldn't have done that. That was out of bounds."

 

"No, it's- it's fine," Jaehwan replies, finally remembering how to talk.

 

"It's clearly not fine, I shouldn't have kissed you without asking you first-"

 

"Well, you're right about that." Jaehwan moves and Hakyeon moves back, back, back, until he's hit the mirrors behind him. "But... I've wanted to kiss you too. Maybe since the day we met, but I was being stubborn."

 

"Called it," interjects Taekwoon.

 

"You're not... upset?" Hakyeon blinks worriedly up at Jaehwan and it's kind of sweet, actually, seeing how concerned Hakyeon is.

 

Jaehwan shakes his head. "May I kiss you?" he asks. He smiles when he feels Hakyeon's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

 

"I would love that." Jaehwan doesn't hesitate to slot his mouth against Hakyeon. It's slow at first, feeling Hakyeon's lips beneath his own, just mapping him out, but it heats up in no time. Hakyeon has his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently and Jaehwan sighs, pressing closer and angling his head to kiss Hakyeon better.

 

He jumps when he feels someone press up behind him, nosing against his neck. "Jaehwannie," croons Taekwoon, lips grazing Jaehwan's sensitive neck. "Jaehwannie, are you going to leave me out?"

 

Jaehwan breaks away from Hakyeon's increasingly demanding kisses to pant out, "I mean, you did have Hakyeon practically to yourself for a month."

 

"You said it yourself - you were stubborn." Jaehwan gasps when he feels Taekwoon rut a little against his ass. "You could have joined anytime, Jaehwannie~"

 

A thigh slides in between Jaehwan's leg and he finds himself grinding against it for some friction. He's wearing sweatpants, which isn't hiding shit and the two other males know it. Hands slide against his hips before making their way up his shirt and he knows it's Hakyeon, feeling the cool touch of metal against his overly heated skin. Fingers play at his nipples, making Jaehwan gasp.

 

"He's so responsive," Hakyeon murmurs to Taekwoon, as if he's not pinching and rolling Jaehwan's nipple.

 

"You should bite his neck," Taekwoon suggests idly. "He's even more sensitive there."

 

"You traitor- aaahhh---" Jaehwan breaks off into a moan as Hakyeon leans forward and sinks his teeth gently at a spot right beneath his jawline. He lets go but doesn't move right away, taking his time to suck and lick languidly at the spot. Jaehwan knows it's going to be bruised when he wakes up. He can't stop the whimper that leaves his mouth when he feels Taekwoon's hand palm at his cock, just the thin material of his sweats and boxers being the only thing between him and Taekwoon. Taekwoon's fingers move until they snag at the hem of his pants, pulls them and his boxers down until his cock is exposed. "T-Taekwoon..."

 

Taekwoon bites at Jaehwan's shoulder through his thin tee, not enough to actually bruise or anything, but just because he likes to bite. It's kind of cute, except that Taekwoon's just kind of hanging out there as his deft fingers circle Jaehwan's cock, stroking upwards and making Jaehwan keen.

 

"There's no one here this late," Hakyeon croons, tilting his head up and giving Jaehwan a sweet kiss. "I want to hear you."

 

Jaehwan doesn't hold back, leans his head back against Taekwoon's warm shoulder and moans loudly as Taekwoon strokes up and down on his cock, fingers tightening and releasing at random. Jaehwan tries to thrust up into the touch, eager for more friction, and is immediately distracted when Hakyeon surges forward to kiss him. He kisses hard and demanding, effortlessly dividing Jaehwan's attention between trying to fuck up into Taekwoon's grip and trying to follow Hakyeon's kisses.

 

It's all so overwhelming, sandwiched between Taekwoon and Hakyeon's warm bodies, jumping at hands that ghost against his skin without warning. Fingers trace the jut of his hip, the bumps along his spine, plays at his nipples, and pet almost comfortingly along his stomach as he whines from the oversensitivity of it all. "M'close," Jaehwan mutters before he lets out a soft groan as a hand squeezes at his ass, pushing him forward and into Taekwoon's grip some more.

 

Hakyeon smiles and gives Jaehwan a little kiss on the lips. "Oh?" is all he says before he slowly sinks onto his knees. Jaehwan doesn't hold back his gasp as Hakyeon wraps his lips around the head of his cock. Taekwoon's fingers rest right against Hakyeon's mouth, and the pretty lounge singer gives the lovely lounge dancer a cheeky tap on the cheek with his index finger. As if they could read each other's thoughts, Taekwoon resumes jerking off Jaehwan in perfecting timing to Hakyeon bobbing up and down on his cock, tongue working something devilish along his length.

 

Jaehwan doesn't last another minute, overwhelmed between Taekwoon's soft hands and Hakyeon's hot mouth, and all he manages is a weak, "I'm about to-!" right before he comes into Hakyeon's mouth suckling idly at the head of his cock. He can feel himself twitch in Taekwoon's grip as the male strokes Jaehwan through his orgasm, milking him into Hakyeon's patient mouth.

 

When Jaehwan slumps boneless against Taekwoon, Hakyeon stands back up and wipes the back of his hand against his mouth. "How are you feeling, Jaehwannie?" croons Hakyeon and, oh god, he swallowed. He fucking swallowed without batting an eye.

 

Jaehwan laughs weakly, rubbing his nose against Taekwoon's throat. "Relaxed," he replies. Taekwoon laughs in delight, giving Jaehwan a quick kiss on his cheek. "Ah, what about you two?"

 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon exchange a look. "Rain check," Hakyeon says, giving Jaehwan a little placating kiss. "I don't know about you, but sex on the dance room floor isn't as great as it seems. My knees already hurt from the blowjob."

 

"Maybe you're just old," Jaehwan teases. He earns a smack on the neck from Hakyeon and a swat to the ass from Taekwoon for his cheekiness. "What~?"

 

"How much younger are you anyways?" grumbles Hakyeon.

 

"Two years younger than us," answers Taekwoon.

 

"A whole two years," Jaehwan hums. "You guys really are old."

 

"Yah!" Hakyeon bats at his neck again. "See if I get on my knees for you again." Hakyeon gasps when Jaehwan reaches out and grabs at his ass, pulling the dancer flush against his front. He can feel Hakyeon's half-hard cock pressing against him.

 

"I'd rather get on my knees for you next time," Jaehwan croons, kissing Hakyeon lightly beneath his ear before stepping back. He giggles at the pretty flush on Hakyeon's cheeks as the other male fumbles for words.

 

"Is he always like this?" Hakyeon demands, looking towards Taekwoon for an answer.

 

"Yep."

 

Hakyeon laughs weakly and runs his fingers through his hair. "You two are going to be the death of me," he says right before he lets out a yawn. "Ugh, it's getting late. We should get home. Same time tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah," says Taekwoon as Jaehwan hums in agreement. Jaehwan can't help but smile into Taekwoon's, then Hakyeon's, kisses. The two males share a kiss as Jaehwan packs his duffel bag. "See you two tomorrow."

 

"Good night, Taekwoonie."

 

"Bye, Taekwoon!"

 

\---

 

Love Me Do becomes a hit. Jaehwan isn't surprised. The audience loves the dancing intro, their applause almost overwhelming when they finish the stage, the three of them delicately poised with one foot resting behind the other as they turn their heads simulatenously to the side.

 

There's one part that, to Jaehwan, feels like it sums up the entire song. Hakyeon dances a climatic finale, complete with a daunting scorpion dance and elegant twirls, as Jaehwan sings, "do it for me baby~" and Taekwoon follows up with, "all you need, all you got..."

 

Do it for me, baby.

 

Jaehwan is dizzy.

 

One night, after they've finished all their individual stages, Hakyeon snags Jaehwan's arm as he's packing his bag to go home. "Jaehwan."

 

Jaehwan jumps under Hakyeon's sudden touch. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

 

"Are you busy tonight?"

 

Jaehwan frowns a little. "No? Why?" He spent the night with Hakyeon only a few days ago; Taekwoon is busy immediately after work, helping out his sister with her newborn son for the last couple weeks so it's just been the two of them. They're nothing special, nothing official, so he's a little surprised that Hakyeon is asking him this again so soon.

 

Hakyeon's answering smile is dazzling and dangerous. "Taekwoonie is coming over."

 

Jaehwan makes a show of stretching, lifting his arms above his head so that his shirt rides up just a little bit. "Hmm, let me check my calendar." Hakyeon pokes at his exposed stomach and he oofs. "Alright, yes, I'm free tonight."

 

"Wonderful~ C'mon, Taekwoonie is waiting outside for us." Hakyeon's hand is comfortingly warm as he grabs Jaehwan's own and leads them out the venue. Taekwoon is waiting by a cab, idly humming Love Me Do into the quiet night.

 

"Hey," Taekwoon greets, opening the back door for them. Hakyeon scoots in first, then Jaehwan, and Taekwoon slides in last. As he closes the door, Hakyeon rattles off his address and the cab slowly lurches out the parking lot and onto the main road.

 

Jaehwan is hit with the sudden familiarity of the situation as he's squished between Hakyeon and Taekwoon. It reminds him of the dance room not too long ago, and they must remember as well because Hakyeon's hand settles alarmingly high on his thigh while Taekwoon's fingers have gotten under his shirt. His fingers stroke against the jut of Jaehwan's hip as Hakyeon squeezes his thigh. They're going to be the death of him.

 

The ride feels excruciatingly long even though the roads are practically empty from the late hour. Hakyeon's hand eventually rests by Jaehwan's half-hard cock, worked up by Taekwoon's wandering fingers along the seam of his dress pants. The cab driver's attention is entirely on the road, and Jaehwan is thankful for small blessings. Once the cab stops in front of Hakyeon's apartment complex, Jaehwan is practically shoving Taekwoon out the vehicle as Hakyeon takes a moment to pay and tip their driver.

 

"Your stuff," Hakyeon says, passing Taekwoon and Jaehwan their respective bags. "What's the hurry?" Hakyeon lets out a squeak when Jaehwan reaches out and pulls him close, lips pressed hotly against the pretty curve of Hakyeon's neck. "Jaehwan-"

 

Jaehwan draws back and gives Hakyeon a smile, notes the way the other's eyes have darkened considerably. "I see," Hakyeon says idly, his breathing now heavier than it was a moment earlier. "Compelling argument."

 

"Jaehwan's good at those," Taekwoon chuckles. "Come on, you two." Hakyeon smacks Taekwoon's ass as he walks past, and the three of them make their way into the building, up two flights of stairs, and into Hakyeon's apartment. Jaehwan is practically vibrating at the seams, excited and nervous all at once. Hakyeon flicks on the lights, the apartment awash with the artifical yellow-white glow.

 

"Drinks, anyone?" Hakyeon asks and Jaehwan laughs when Taekwoon silently nudges Hakyeon towards his bedroom. "Okay, okay, the main course it is then."

 

Jaehwan's all too familiar with Hakyeon's cozy bedroom, all soft sheets and softer lights from lamps instead of the overhead fixture. The familiarity feels offset by the unfamiliarity of both Taekwoon and Hakyeon standing there. Jaehwan's been with them separately, multiple times, but together? Besides their little stint in the dance room, Jaehwan has no idea what's in store.

 

"I'm going to use the bathroom real quick, okay?" Hakyeon says, making his way to the door. "You two... Get comfortable." He walks out the room, and Jaehwan exchanges a look with Taekwoon. A silent agreement passes between them, and Taekwoon grins.

 

He then promptly pushes Jaehwan down onto Hakyeon's soft bed and kiss him fiercely. Jaehwan barely manages to catch up, feeling Taekwoon nip at his lips. "I've missed this," Taekwoon admits in between kisses.

 

Jaehwan tangles his fingers into Taekwoon's dark hair and tugs his head back so he can kiss his pretty throat, feel the rumbling moan beneath his lips. "Yeah, me too," Jaehwan agrees. They resume kissing again, impatiently unbuttoning their shirts and pants and tossing them aside, eager to feel skin on skin. They're just in their underwear now; Taekwoon is always so, so warm and Jaehwan wants to melt into him.

 

"Oh what is this?" Hakyeon's voice drifts over to them and Jaehwan peeks over Taekwoon's shoulder to see Hakyeon standing in the doorway. He's no longer wearing pants, but he's still wearing his dress shirt. It's unbuttoned partway, exposing tantalizing skin. "Starting without me?"

 

Taekwoon rolls off Jaehwan so that he's sitting on the bed. Jaehwan sits up too, feeling incredibly disheveled. "Just previews while we wait for the main act," Taekwoon says with a coquettish little smirk. Hakyeon beams. "So, how should we do this? Are we taking turns? Picking who does what?"

 

Hakyeon's amused expression turns pensive, and he tucks one hand under his chin in thought. "We could settle the decision like how I usually do when I'm stuck."

 

"How?" Jaehwan asks.

 

Hakyeon moves his hand away from his chin so it's outstretched towards them. "Rock-paper-scissors. Winner gets to do whatever he wants, as long as the other parties are comfortable."

 

"I'm in," Jaehwan says as Taekwoon nods in agreement.

 

"If you don't play, you lose, rock, paper, scissors!" They throw out their hands, Hakyeon's fingers pointed in scissors to both Taekwoon and Jaehwan's paper. "Oh!"

 

Taekwoon looks at his hand. "Betrayed," he says sadly, as if his hand is its own sentient creature. Hakyeon pats him on the shoulder.

 

"Next time, you can play with Jaehwan and see who gets full command," he soothes and Taekwoon laughs a little.

 

"M'not really that upset." He leans down to give Hakyeon a quick kiss. "Now, what do you want us to do Hakyeonnie?"

 

It takes some rearranging - Taekwoon is all limbs, though Jaehwan isn't much better - but they manage to situate themselves on the bed. Jaehwan lays on the bottom, cradling a sweetly panting Hakyeon on his lap, while Taekwoon presses against Hakyeon from behind.

 

"Unbutton his shirt," Jaehwan tells Taekwoon, grinning as he watches Taekwoon's long, pretty fingers deftly pluck at the buttons to Hakyeon's shirt, letting the material fall open. Jaehwan doesn't waste a moment to let his fingers splay across Hakyeon's warm skin, tracing the lovely curve of his waist and moving around so he can cup Hakyeon's ass. He bumps into Taekwoon's hand, already squeezing one cheek and it makes Jaehwan laugh in surprise.

 

"There's plenty for both of you," giggles Hakyeon.

 

"I can tell," Taekwoon replies cheekily and he does something that makes a tiny gasp fall from Hakyeon's mouth. "So, what do you want to do?"

 

Hakyeon sways a little between them, letting his head fall against Taekwoon's shoulder. "I want to ride Jaehwan," he declares after a few contemplative moments. "I've been fucking him quite a bit, I think he deserves a nice reward for being so good." He sounds so assured, borderline arrogant, it makes Jaehwan's mouth go dry and his cock twitch.

 

"And?"

 

Jaehwan's mouth goes even drier as Hakyeon reaches up and cups Taekwoon's face, his lips lightly pressed against the other's soft cheek, and murmurs, "And I want to fuck you, darling. I bet you're so tight, hm? It's been so long since you've came around."

 

Taekwoon visibly shudders and just nods. Despite Hakyeon being sandwiched between them, there's something in his aura that's so powerful, Jaehwan can't imagine Hakyeon not being in some control of the situation even if he lost in rock-paper-scissors.

 

Hakyeon nods towards the dresser. "Get the lube, Taekwoonie," he says. "And finger me open for Jaehwannie."

 

"What do you want me to do?" Jaehwan asks, feeling a thrill as Hakyeon surveys him from above, eyes half-lidded in thought.

 

"To enjoy."

 

"Enjoy-!" Jaehwan's question gets cut off as Hakyeon settles atop of him and kisses him, honeyed and heavy. Jaehwan follows as best as he can, feeling Hakyeon lick into his mouth one moment before biting at his lips the second. When Hakyeon suddenly jerks forward a bit and moans, Jaehwan opens his eyes wide enough to see Taekwoon is back, hands out of sight. The familiar little bottle sits atop the covers now.

 

"Eyes on me, babe," Hakyeon teases, smacking Jaehwan's cheek lightly with an open palm. "Unless you want Taekwoonie to finger you too."

 

"I wouldn't be opposed," Jaehwan replies playfully.

 

A kiss. "Next time."

 

It doesn't take long to loosen up Hakyeon, and Jaehwan is laying back on the pillows, watching as Taekwoon rolls a condom down his cock with his mouth. "When the fuck did you learn this?!" Jaehwan wheezes as he feels the warmth of Taekwoon's tongue slide back up his cock as he pops off. If he wasn't hard before, he's definitely feeling a slight ache now watching Taekwoon's pink lips get even slicker and shinier than usual.

 

"College," Taekwoon says, tongue partially hanging out his mouth. It's rather endearing. "It's a good party trick but it tastes really shitty."

 

Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon in thanks, not minding the lube. "I'll buy flavored condoms next time so it'll be more bearable."

 

"I would appreciate that immensely."

 

Jaehwan doesn't get much warning, just a little kiss from Hakyeon before the dancer grasps Jaehwan's cock, lines himself up, and sinks down. Jaehwan curses a little - he will never get used to the overwhelming feeling of Hakyeon around him.

 

Hakyeon rides him like he dances: all smooth rolls and precise, sinking all the way down before bouncing back up. His thighs flex prettily and Jaehwan grabs at them as he moves to fuck up into Hakyeon as he rolls back down. Hakyeon gasps before letting out a low moan, head dropping towards his chest. Jaehwan's fingers splay across Hakyeon's thighs, a contrast of tones, when Taekwoon's hand slides over Jaehwan's. Looking up, he finds himself staring at Taekwoon's coy little smirk, one he's very familiar with right before Taekwoon does something devious.

 

"I think you need some help, Hakyeonnie," Taekwoon croons, biting playfully at Hakyeon's ear as Jaehwan feels his grip tighten and he screws Hakyeon back down onto Jaehwan's cock.

 

"Taekwoon-" Hakyeon gasps as Taekwoon easily lifts him back up. Now, Taekwoon is setting the rhythm for Hakyeon, bouncing him on Jaehwan's cock at different paces, not letting neither Hakyeon or Jaehwan catch their breaths.

 

"You're doing so well," Taekwoon teases, giving Hakyeon another kiss on the shoulder as the other male shudders, this time because of Jaehwan finally gathering his wits and trying to match Taekwoon's pacing with his own sloppy thrusts, angling in.

 

"Do it for me, baby," Jaehwan says breathlessly, the familiar words washing over him. This is what he wants Hakyeon to do. It always felt like a question he wasn't sure what he was asking but. But perhaps this is it.

 

"We're all you need," Taekwoon croons, fingers tight on Hakyeon's waist.

 

Hakyeon laughs breathlessy, head lolling backwards. "You're all I got, hm?" he asks.

 

"And then some," Jaehwan adds. Hakyeon giggles again, high and sweet, and he finally swats away Taekwoon's hands.

 

"I think Jaehwannie here has been patient long enough~" Now without Taekwoon leading him, Hakyeon sets his own ruthless pace, hot and tight, until Jaehwan can feel the familiar tensing in his lower body.

 

"Ah, Hakyeon," Jaehwan groans, and Hakyeon sinks down one last time, tightening around Jaehwan's cock and leaning forward to kiss Jaehwan as he comes hard into the condom.

 

"Can feel you," Hakyeon murmurs against his lips, and Jaehwan can feel his cock twitch inside Hakyeon. "You feel so, so good Jaehwannie."

"Mrf." Jaehwan watches dazedly as Hakyeon neatly pulls himself up and off Jaehwan's cock. Lube makes his ass and thighs slick and shiny, and he looks absolutely erotic.

 

"Your turn, Taek. You've been waiting, hm?" Hakyeon runs his fingers through Taekwoon's hand, gripping lightly and pulling his head back. The commanding Taekwoon from earlier is gone now, replaced by a sweetly demure Taekwoon, letting Hakyeon pull him from side to side. "Such a good kitty."

 

"Ah, I said not to call me kitty," Taekwoon mutters, blush working along his cheeks.

 

"But you look like one~" Hakyeon runs his thumb along Taekwoon's bottom lip. "Especially with your cute mouth and pretty eyes. Ah, Jaehwannie?" Jaehwan jumps a little in surprise when his name is called. "Grab me another condom?"

 

Jaehwan nods and leans over to the nightstand, the drawer already open so it doesn't take long to rifle out another packet. He offers it to Hakyeon, who shakes his head and says, "No, put it on for me."

 

His fingers still a little shaky from his orgasm, Jaehwan rips open the condom packet and fishes out the slippery bit of rubber. Hakyeon's cock is hard, curving up towards his belly and already beading precome. It's amazing how he hasn't come yet, marvels Jaehwan to himself, as he rolls it down the length. He gives Hakyeon's cock a cheeky tug, making Hakyeon grunt a little, and laughs when the older male swats at his hand.

 

"Don't make me come before I get to fuck Taekwoon," Hakyeon chastises.

 

"Or what? You'll punish me?"

 

Hakyeon pushes down Taekwoon down onto the bed, one hand pressed between his sharp shoulder blades. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know," Hakyeon answers sweetly, teeth sharp and menacing. Something catches Hakyeon's attention and he fingers at something out of sight. "Jaehwan, darling, come take a look at this!"

 

Jaehwan sits up and scoots over to Hakyeon, who is staring with undisguised glee at Taekwoon's ass. He can see something there and it takes him a moment to realize it's a plug. Taekwoon has been wearing a plug this whole time.

 

"Has this little kitty been wearing this all night?" Hakyeon asks in delight. "You wanted this? Prepared yourself early because you knew you'd be so tight, just like how I said?"

 

Taekwoon shifts against the sheets, all lanky limbs and flushed cheeks. "Maybe," he says evasively.

 

"Take it out, Jaehwannie. Let's see how loose our Taekwoonie is."

 

"What brought this on?" Jaehwan asks, fingers catching at the toy and jostling it. Taekwoon moans a little at the sensation. "You didn't treat me this well by wearing a plug beforehand."

 

"Was fingering myself before we met up not enough?" bites back Taekwoon, the ferocity tempered by the soft sigh as Jaehwan carefully slides out the plug.

 

"It's greatly appreciated, but this even moreso. Do you know how lovely you look?" Jaehwan lightly smacks Taekwoon's ass.

 

"Hngh... Noted for next time."

 

Hakyeon nudges Jaehwan out of the way. "So pretty," croons Hakyeon, one hand pressed against the small of Taekwoon's back and, without any warning, pushes into Taekwoon. The other male moans loudly in surprise, back arching. "Oh? How are you still so tight for me even after all that?" With a smirk, Hakyeon starts to fuck Taekwoon in earnest.

 

It's something almost hypnotizing to watch, Jaehwan thinks, as he sits back a little and watches the two in front of him. Hakyeon is slighter than Taekwoon, stands a little shorter, but he seems perfectly at ease here among Taekwoon's lankiness. He pets Taekwoon's back, whispering praises, you're doing so good Taekwoon, you take me so well, do you know how pretty you look, you look so pretty. Jaehwan notices belatedly that Taekwoon is trying to rut against the bed, but Hakyeon has him angled in a way that makes it impossible to actually make contact with the sheets.

 

Jaehwan scoots closer, hand petting at the jut of Taekwoon's hip for a moment before curling around his cock and giving it a tug. Taekwoon squeaks a little, cock jumping in Jaehwan's hand. "Jaehwan!"

 

"Just... Giving you a hand," he replies cheekily, and he gets a swat at the thigh from Taekwoon for that. "Do you not want my help?"

 

A pause. "I'm trying to figure out if it's worth a pun that awful," Taekwoon says. Another thrust from Hakyeon sends him inching upwards on the mattress. "Actually, yes, I need a hand."

 

Jaehwan grins and wraps his hand back around Taekwoon's cock, pretty and pink and already leaking on Jaehwan's fingers. He matches Hakyeon, thrust for thrust, jerk for jerk, until Taekwoon is a moaning mess on the bed, not bothering to muffle his voice.

 

"Oh, you sound so darling," Hakyeon says, face screwing up a little and Jaehwan knows he's close. "Everyone hears how beautiful you sound on stage but this?" One last thrust and Hakyeon's hips almost still, save for some tiny twitches to ride it out. "Only we get to hear the real you." His face slackens beautiful, eyelashes fluttering and lips parted, and Jaehwan forgets to continue jerking off Taekwoon. He feels Taekwoon fucking into his grip for a few more seconds before sighing softly, and warmth coats Jaehwan's hand. Snapping back to his senses, he tugs Taekwoon through his orgasm until the other male shifts away from his grip, sensitive.

 

Jaehwan flops onto his side as Taekwoon rolls onto his back, chest heaving and his skin flecked with his come. Jaehwan lifts his hand to inspect the stickiness before shoving his fingers into his mouth, one by one, to suck off the mess. Hakyeon watches him, still on his knees, eyes half-lidded with amusement.

 

"Taste good?" he asks.

 

"Could be better," Jaehwan replies, and it earns him a pinch to the side. "Ow!"

 

"No one critiques how come tastes," complains Taekwoon.

 

"I do. Needs more sugar."

 

"I'll be sure to add more next time."

 

Hakyeon is giggling helplessly above them now, rolling the condom off his softening cock. "Jaehwan, why are you still wearing your condom?" he asks in between huffs and Jaehwan looks down to see, yes, he is still wearing the condom. He pulls it off, grimacing as it sticks uncomfortably to his skin.

 

"I need a shower," he announces.

 

"We all need a shower," Taekwoon says.

"There's only room for two people in my shower," Hakyeon frets.

 

Jaehwan lifts a hand. "Rock-paper-scissors, loser has to change the sheets."

 

"If you don't play, you lose!" Taekwoon shouts, throwing his hand out in a flash. He whoops victoriously, a rock to both Hakyeon and Jaehwan's hastily thrown out scissors. He rolls of the bed and stands to the side. "C'mon!"

 

"If you don't play, you lose, rock, paper, scissors!" Hakyeon says, and Jaehwan lets out a cheer when he sees his paper to Hakyeon's rock. "I can't believe I just lost my own shower."

 

"We'll try and save you some hot water," Jaehwan grins, getting out of bed and high-fiving Taekwoon. Hakyeon whines and slumps face down onto the mattress, mindful to miss the spot where Taekwoon came. "Come on, Taekwoon!"

 

One steamy shower later, peppered with wet kisses and wandering hands that fingers him until he comes again, Jaehwan shimmies into his spare sleeping clothes he keeps at Hakyeon's place. Taekwoon opts to wear nothing but loose pajama pants. Hakyeon give them a stink look as he finishes tossing the pillows back onto the bed. "Don't think I didn't hear Jaehwan moaning in the shower," he gripes. "You two used up all the hot water, didn't you?"

 

"We will neither confirm nor deny that," Jaehwan replies, laying down on the clean sheets and giving Hakyeon an innocent smile. Taekwoon curls up against Jaehwan's side, blinking at Hakyeon as the latter walks out the room with a suspicious squint. He hides his giggles into Jaehwan's neck as he hears Hakyeon shriek, "You fuckers!" as the inevitable cold water hits his skin.

 

Hakyeon returns in a few minutes, a small towel rubbing at his damp hair and scowl still on his face. He's dressed in nothing but an oversized white t-shirt, reminiscent of earlier that night of him in just a white button down. Jaehwan appreciates cinematic parallels.

 

"How was your shower?" Taekwoon asks, faux innocence dripping from every word.

 

"Freezing," returns Hakyeon, tossing his towel on the back of a nearby chair and climbing into bed with them. "You know what this means!"

 

"Oh no." Jaehwan realizes the insinuation but it's too late, and Hakyeon has him in an octopus-like vice grip. His skin is pleasantly cool against Jaehwan's own warmer skin, and he fights the immediate instinct to lean into the older male's touch. Somewhere behind him, Taekwoon yelps as Hakyeon swings his leg over Jaehwan's hip so he's holding onto Taekwoon as well. Somehow, the smaller male has managed to wrangle both of them into his grip, though it means Jaehwan is pressed incredibly close to Hakyeon, nose against the hollow of Hakyeon's throat.

 

"How the hell did you do that?" Jaehwan mumbles.

 

"Sheer determination," Hakyeon answers happily. There's a pause, and Jaehwan can feel Taekwoon's arm drape over his form to also hold Hakyeon, earning a little trill of delight as his cuddling is reciprocated. "Are you okay, Jaehwan?"

 

Surprisingly, it's not as stifling as Jaehwan expected. He can smell the light clean scent of Hakyeon's soap on his skin, the soft sweet scent of the laundered sheets, and it all feels comforting. Familiar. Dare he say... Homely?

 

He can hear Taekwoon yawning behind him, lips pressing against the back of his neck sleepily when he finishes. "Sleep," Taekwoon mumbles, voice almost lost of the serene quietness of the night.

 

Hakyeon huffs in laughter, and Jaehwan thinks he's smoothing down Taekwoon's hair. "Sleep," he agrees. Jaehwan's eyes flutter shut just as he feels Hakyeon press a kiss to his forehead. He hides a smile against Hakyeon's neck.

 

"Sleep," Jaehwan concludes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seven months has been a long time since I've posted anything and I've missed writing a whole lot lol. If you're here because of my BTS fics and got, like, a notif or smthn I have no idea how ao3 works, a special thanks to you for giving my VIXX fic a shot. I'm going to try and post more VIXX fics once, like, the depression and short attention span fucks off long enough to get stuff done.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope to hear your thoughts, even if this is just the most self-indulgent pwp thing I've written in months. I've been thinking about Love Me Do hakeo, mostly revolved around Hakyeon's solo dance at the end and keo are singing and it's all just really beautiful and kind of looks like they're singing to/about him lol.
> 
> twt - @taekwoonhoney


End file.
